supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bloqueo
:Para ver otros usos del término Contrataque, véase Contrataque (desambiguación). Bloqueo, Contraataque o Contrataque'En ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, se le llamaba "Bloqueo", en el Smash Bros. DOJO!! se le llama "Contraataque" o "Bloqueo", y finalmente en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U se le llama "Bloqueo" al movimiento de Marth, mientras que el de Ike, Lucina y Roy se llama "Contrataque". (Counter' en inglés; 'カウンター' Kauntā'' lit. Contrarrestar en japonés) es el ataque especial hacia abajo que tienen en común cuatro de los personajes de ''Fire Emblem'': Marth, Roy, Ike y Lucina. Características El usuario se pone en posición defensiva esperando el ataque enemigo, mientras un sonido "metálico" se oye. Al recibir el ataque, el personaje no recibe daño y responde con un espadazo, produciendo una cierta cantidad de daño dependiente del personaje que ejecuta el movimiento y del que lo atacó. Según el usuario, este movimiento tiene diferentes propiedades. A partir de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, este movimiento tiene una pequeña ventana de invencibilidad antes de activarse. Marth En Super Smash Bros. Melee, su nombre es Bloqueo. El Bloqueo de Marth siempre produce 7% de daño, sin importar qué tipo de ataque haya recibido, a consecuencia de esto, el movimiento siempre poseerá una débil potencia al ser activado, reduciendo su utilidad a ser mayormente defensiva. Si recibe un proyectil, este se desviará hacia arriba en 30°. Esto no significa que no le afecte, pues ciertos proyectiles, como los Misiles, de Samus pueden explotar después de que el movimiento termine y el usuario pierda su inmunidad momentánea. El Bloqueo de Marth comienza más rápido y dura el doble de tiempo que el de Roy, haciéndolo más efectivo. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, se le da el nombre de Contraataque. En este juego, su contraataque devuelve x1.1 de daño del ataque recibido, siendo como mínimo 8%. Los proyectiles son anulados al impactar con el usuario, siendo inmune a todos los proyectiles a excepción de la bomba inteligente (debido a su onda expansiva). En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, vuelve a llamarse Bloqueo. Este devuelve x1.2 de daño del ataque recibido, una vez más siendo como mínimo 8%, pero ahora adquiere un daño limitado que puede lograr contrarrestando cualquier ataque, siendo este un máximo de 50%. En los primeros dos juegos, Marth dirá una de tres frases tras un Bloqueo exitoso: "Sokoda!" (そこだ！)！'''; traducido como''Ahí! ;''Mikitta!" (見切った！)！''; traducido como "¡Lo he visto!" o "Saseru mono ka!" (させるものか！); traducido como"¡Como si fuera a permitirte eso!'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, a pesar de que en la fonoteca de voces se encuentran sus audios con las frases, Marth simplemente gruñe cuando realiza un Bloqueo exitoso. Roy En Super Smash Bros. Melee, el '''Bloqueo de Roy, en comparación al de Marth, es el doble de lento en ejecutar y solo dura la mitad de tiempo activo, pero es mucho más fuerte, devolviendo x1.5 de daño del ataque recibido. Esto hace que sea el ataque no cargable más poderoso de Super Smash Bros. Melee, ya que en el caso de que reciba, por ejemplo, el ataque Cubo de Mr. Game & Watch al máximo poder, este ataque haría 250% de daño, resultando en un K.O. instantáneo; el daño causado por el Bloqueo de Roy, sin embargo, puede llegar a ser aún mayor. Al usar su Contrataque en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Roy ahora asume una pose distinta, la cual es más similar a la de Marth, pero también recuerda al Contrataque de Ike. Además, su tiempo de actividad ha incrementado, y es más poderoso, pero a cambio, este solo devuelve x1.35 de daño del ataque recibido. Al igual que Marth, este adquiere un límite de 50% como daño máximo que puede devolver. Tras un Bloqueo exitoso, Roy dice una de dos frases: "Imada!" (いまだ!; que puede ser traducido como "¡Aún no!" o "¡Ahora!"), y "Soko!" (そこ！; traducido como "¡Ahí!"). En Super Smash Bros. Melee, existía la probabilidad de Roy también lanzara un gruñido. Ike En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el Contraataque de Ike es más lento en comparación al de Marth, pero en cambio es más poderoso, devolviendo x1.2 de daño del ataque recibido, con el mínimo siendo 10%. Además, tiene mayor alcance y potencia debido a su espada. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, el Contrataque aún devuelve x1.2 de daño del ataque recibido, y conserva el daño mínimo de 10%, pero al igual que Marth y Roy, este ataque adquiere un límite en el daño que puede devolver, siendo este 50%. Sin embargo, el Contrataque de Ike envía al oponente en una trayectoria más horizontal. Aunque aún es más lento en comparación con el de Marth, este es más rápido que en la entrega anterior. Tras un Contrataque exitoso, Ike dice la frase "You're open!" (traducido como: "¡Estás indefenso!"). En las versiones japonesas, Ike dice "Amai!" (甘い; traducido como "¡Ingenuo!") en su lugar. Ike tiene unas cuantas frases no utilizadas: "Take this!" (traducido como: "¡Toma esto!"), "Gotcha!" (traducido como: "¡Te tengo!"), y "You're through!" (traducido como: "¡Estás acabado!"). Lucina Lucina usa el Contrataque en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Al igual que Marth, su Bloqueo devuelve x1.2 de daño del ataque recibido, con un daño mínimo de 8%. Al igual que el resto de personajes, este posee un límite en el daño que puede devolver, siendo este 50%. Al utilizar este movimiento, Lucina adopta una pose distinta a la de Marth. Tras un Bloqueo exitoso, Lucina simplemente gruñe. A partir de la actualización 1.0.8, existe una baja probabilidad de que Lucina diga una de estas dos frases: "My turn!" (Traducido como: "¡Mi turno!") y "You're mine!" (traducido como: "¡Eres mío!"). Galería Marth Bloqueo Marth SSBM.jpg|Bloqueo de Marth en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Bloqueo Marth Ataque SSBM.png|Marth bloqueando en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Marth usando contraataque SSBB.jpg|Contraataque de Marth en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Marth atacando con contraataque SSBB.jpg|Marth contrarrestando con un espadazo hacia al oponente, saliendo ileso. Bloqueo de Marth (pose) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pose de Marth al ejecutar el Bloqueo en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Bloqueo de Marth (1) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Bloqueo de Marth en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Bloqueo de Marth (2) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Efecto del Bloqueo de Marth en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Roy Roy usando contraataque SSBM.jpg|Bloqueo de Roy en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Contraataque de Roy deteniendo un ataque SSBM.png|Bloqueo de Roy al detener un ataque. Pose de Contraataque de Roy SSBM.png|Pose de Roy al ejecutar el Bloqueo. Efecto de Contraataque de Roy SSBM.png|Efecto del Bloqueo de Roy. Efecto de Contraataque de Roy SSBM (2).png|Otro efecto de Bloqueo de Roy. Bloqueo de Roy (pose) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pose de Roy al ejecutar el Contrataque en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Bloqueo de Roy (1) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Contrataque de Roy en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Bloqueo de Roy (2) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Efecto del Contrataque de Roy en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Bloqueo de Roy (3) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Otro efecto del Contrataque de Roy en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Ike Contraataque Ike SSBB (1).jpg|Ike en su pose de Contraataque. Contraataque Ike SSBB (2).jpg|Contraataque de Ike en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ike usando contraataque en Galleom SSBB.jpg|Ike usando contraataque contra el ataque de Galleom. Ike usando Contraataque SSB4 (Wii U).png|Ike usando Contrataque contra Little Mac en el Cuadrilátero en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Contrataque de Ike (pose) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pose de Ike al ejecutar su Contrataque en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Contrataque de Ike (1) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Ike iniciando su Contrataque en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Contrataque de Ike (2) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Efecto del Contrataque de Ike en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Lucina Bloqueo Lucina SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Lucina usando Bloqueo en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Lucina usando Bloqueo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Pose de Lucina al ejecutar el Bloqueo en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Bloqueo de Lucina (1) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Lucina iniciando su Bloqueo en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Bloqueo de Lucina (2) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Efecto del Bloqueo de Lucina en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Personalizaciones Marth Lucina , a costa de reducir considerablemente la potencia y daño causado. |Daño1 = 4-50% |Nombre2 = Bloque reverso |NombreHispanoamerica2 = |Imagen3DS2 = Bloqueo reverso (Lucina) SSB4 (3DS).JPG |ImagenWiiU2 = Bloqueo reverso (Lucina) SSB4 (Wii U).png |Descripcion2 = Si lo ejecutas en el momento oportuno, lanza a rivales que tengas detrás. Hace poco daño. |Comentario2 = Igual a la variante del mismo nombre de Marth. Tarda mucho menos activo, pero causa más daño y añade un efecto eléctrico. |Daño2 = 6-50% }} Ike al iniciar. |Daño1 = 1% |Nombre2 = Contrataque Smash |NombreHispanoamerica2 = |Imagen3DS2 = Contrataque Smash SSB4 (3DS).JPG |ImagenWiiU2 = Contrataque Smash (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png |Descripcion2 = Al bloquear un ataque enemigo, asestarás un golpe contundente pero lento. |Comentario2 = Devuelve los ataques multiplicados por 1.5 y con una potencia mucho mayor. Sin embargo, el tiempo de respuesta de Ike es igualmente mucho mayor, dando incluso oportunidad de que el oponente que active el Contrataque Smash con un ataque se pueda cubrir con el escudo para evitarlo, aunque solo si el ataque usado no posee retraso tras terminarlo. Al igual que el Contrataque, el Contrataque Smash posee un límite de daño que puede causar, siendo este 50%. |Daño2 = 15-50% }} Origen En los videojuegos de la serie Fire Emblem, todos los personajes tendrán la posibilidad de contraatacar al ser atacados por un enemigo, excepto en caso de que sean derrotados con tal ataque, el atacado no pueda luchar, no tenga un arma o, teniendo un arma de ataque cercano, sea atacado por un arma de ataque a distancia (o viceversa). A partir de Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, la habilidad Contraatacar regresa parte de (o todo) el daño sufrido por su posesor a la unidad que lo causó. Irónicamente, Lucina es incapaz de obtener esta habilidad en Fire Emblem: Awakening, ya que la habilidad es exclusiva de las unidades masculinas, y Lucina no puede heredar esta habilidad de Chrom. Contrataque Marth FE Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi.png|Marth contratacando tras haber recibido un ataque en Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Contraatacar FE Radiant Dawn.png|Un soldado enemigo usando la habilidad Contraatacar en Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Nombre en otros idiomas Curiosidades *Tomando en cuenta todas sus apariciones en la serie Super Smash Bros., el Bloqueo es el ataque especial utilizado por más personajes, con un total de 4. *En el video de presentación de Roy en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, en la escena donde Daraen lanza un Trueno mientras Marth, Roy e Ike realizan su Bloqueo/Contrataque, se puede escuchar que Marth pronuncia una de sus frases (exactamente "Soko da!"), a pesar de que en la versión final esto no es así. Notas Véase también *Contrataque, una lista de movimientos similares a este. Categoría:Universo Fire Emblem Categoría:Ataques cortantes Categoría:Ataques de fuego Categoría:Contrataques